


Holding onto Hell

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: When you find that one person who connects you to the world, you become someone different, someone better. When that person is taken from you, what do you become then?
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Holding onto Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting since October to make a Grace/Dani fanvid and here it is.
> 
> Currently obsessed with this song which is partly why I chose it or else I was going to write a fic with that song title or its lyrics.


End file.
